July 11, 2009: Wudge Throws a Party
Dramatis Personae: (Party name yet to be determined) Mark - River—Wolven warden level 2 Matt - Vitrano—Deva avenger level 2 Keith - Kava—Dragonborn paladin level 2 Ray - Kristof—Human wizard level 2 Richard - Wudge—Goliath fighter level 2 Robert - Aria—Warforged Bard level 2 John - Dirge—Human Vestige Pact Warlock level 1 Notable NPC’s Hassan the kobold drake wrangler After fighting the Rage drakes and their Horned Rage drake buddy, Kristoff sustains the flaming sphere to keep the swarms at bay. Apparently, Raun has escaped/fled during the confusion, but we find that the drakes had dragged in a hapless traveler, still alive, for a snack later. He's a human who says his name is Dirge. (John's new character, a level 1 Vestige Pact Warlock.) We don't quite get a short rest in before Kristof's sphere fades. We discuss whether to explore the doors of the Fade Legion outpost at the back of the chamber, or check out the egg room. We choose the egg room. There are several swarms, and some few eggs. (Each square as difficult terrain if we want to avoid breaking eggs). There appear to be at least 6 swarms. Kava tries to sneak in and grab an egg and starts the fight. Swarms and Specters Round by Round Hard Fight - 25% (Takes us to 80% of a level.) We search the egg chamber and River's Nature skill (29) to determine that we found 3 Rage Drake egg, 5 Guard Drake Eggs, and one Horned Rage drake. The egg room is warm. We're not sure why. It doesnt seem to be related to the wall of bones across the back of the room. We think that probably has something to do with the hidden fortress. We go back to the "safe room" by the stream and take an extended rest. Skill challenge to smoke out the spiretop drake nest (5%) *Skills Needed **Nature, Endurance, Athletics, Stealth, Thievery, Perception, Insight, Acrobatics We succeed (Wudge, Vitrano, River and Kava succeed 16+, Dirge and Aria get an 11) Our initial plan to smoke them out of the nest and the cover the opening won't work, as we don't have anything big enough or sturdy enough to block the hole. We settle on a plan where Wudge starts the fire and we set up near the exit. We expect that the drakes will be mad and just try to eat us. When the fire and smoke get going, two large flying drakes War Wing drakes) and a murder of Spiretop drakes appear and we roll for initiative. WarWings and Spiretops Round by Round 'Normal Fight (10% plus Minor Quest 5% finishes our second character level) ' We find all our stolen goods in the drake nest, including Raun's coin purse. We also find another 200gp in various denominations. Arcana check (Aria 28) finds a crystal vial with oil in it (Oil of +1 Thundering Weapon Enchantment) the party distributes it to River. We head back to town and cash the eggs in. Wudge directs us back so that we avoid encountering the Ogre. When we go to see Hassan and get 2500 for the drake eggs. (Aria convinces Hassan that the Horned Rage drake egg is worth 1500.) total split. Wudge was collecting drake eggs and dead 'baby' drakes and takes them all to Golgun's blood to sell. He nets 55gp and uses the money to throw a BIG party for everyone in the group. Links Previous Session: June 13, 2009: Egg Hunt Next Session: August 1, 2009: Breaching the Fortress Top